


Love Is A Relative Concept

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: Cassian在每次出任务以前，都会给K-2SO备份，但他会把关于自己的记忆从备份里删除。出发前去Scarif也一样。





	

_是否激活系统？_

_是。_

_程序启动中……_

K-2SO用它的机械眼扫视着四周，意识到自己正在Yavin 4的义军基地，一个中年男子站在他面前。K2在自身的数据库中搜索了一阵，人脸识别成功。

“Draven将军，”编程里42%的礼仪值提醒K2应该开口打招呼，“很高兴见到你。”

“所以这个方法成功了，”Draven将军自言自语道，然后用欣慰的眼神上下打量着K2，“我也很高兴见到你，伙计。”

“我正为Scarif的任务作准备，”K2说，“有什么可以帮到您？”

Draven摇了摇头，“结束了，K，Scarif的任务已经完成了。”

“完成？”K2偏了偏头，在自身的数据库里飞快地搜索起来，“但我刚刚被——”它突然卡住了，K2发现自己的记忆储存里出现了空白。也许是小小的短路，它摇摇头，继续说：“我被某个人命令前去为起飞做准备。”

“我很抱歉，K，”Draven怜悯地看着它，“你已经参加了Scarif的任务，并不幸殉职。现在的你是出发前Andor上尉所做的记忆备份。”

“Andor上尉？”K用机械音重复道，发现自己的数据库无任何这个词语的匹配信息，“对不起，我不明白，将军，请问谁是Andor上尉？”

Draven眼神复杂地看着K2，最终摇了摇头：“谁也不是，”他拍了拍K2的机械手臂，“谁也不是，回去工作吧，K。”

0.0000042秒后，根据Draven将军的面部表情和语气，K-2SO计算出对方在说谎的概率是89%。

 

***

 

K-2SO是一台被重新编程的帝国战术分析机器人，它对义军同盟的忠诚值被设定为100%，此外，它的幽默值是26%，勇气值是87%，诚实度是95%，好奇心是31%。它的计算准确率则高达96%。

然而，不需要计算，K2就能得出一个事实——义军们不再需要它了。

人们躲避着它，再也不给它分配任务，在走廊上相遇时，他们的脸上会露出一种奇怪的深情，经过分析，K2认为那是一种叫做怜悯的情绪。

这和Scarif的那个任务有关，K2对此有62%的把握，它读过相关的任务报告，Jyn Erso，Chirrut Îmwe，Baze Malbus，Bohdi Rook，还有Cassian Andor都在Scarif殉职，当然，也包括它自己。

如果机器人可以哭泣，K2相信自己一定会为那些名字流下电解质液。但现在的K2只是一个备份，它对在Scarif发生了什么毫无记忆。

更重要的是，它对那个给自己做备份的人，Andor上尉毫无记忆。

感谢编程者，K2那31%的好奇心促使它做了一个决定，它需要知道Andor上尉是谁。

 

***

 

其实很简单。

K2发现自己在同盟的基地几乎可以说得上是出入自由，人们似乎渐渐忘记了它的存在，他们有着更紧迫的任务，更伟大的事业。

K2不费吹灰之力就接入了义军的成员资料库，它搜查着Andor上尉的名字，然后找到了需要的一切。

Cassian Jeron Andor，来自Fest，死于26岁。他在6岁第一次参与反抗帝国，此后加入起义军，16岁第一次参加任务，干掉了2个风暴突击队员。在他效劳义军的20年间，一直都是最好的情报员。

K2飞快地忽略过那些无关紧要的数据，然后开始仔细地阅读Andor上尉在12 BBY的一次任务简报。

根据这份简报，Andor在Geonosis执行任务时遇到了一台帝国战术分析机器人，他重新编程了这台机器人，并给它起名叫K-2SO。

所以Andor上尉是它的制造者，K2的处理器迅速接受了这条信息，如果Andor上尉还活着，K2希望给他提个建议，它认为一台战术分析机器人不需要如此高的幽默值。

然后K2继续扫描着Andor上尉的所有任务简报，那花了它0.06秒，这可是一件了不起的事情，如果你知道K2的处理器速度，就会发出同样的感慨。

K2从共6785个任务简报里得出结论，它参加了88.52%的Cassian的任务，并起到了73%的帮助，他们的任务成功率是92%。

这很不错，K2分析道，一切数据说明，它和Andor上尉的配合度高达93%。

但还有什么在困扰着K2，或者说，它的某块电路板显然出了问题。因为，即使在搞清楚了谁是Cassian Andor以后，K2仍旧认为，它的数据库存在着无法填补的空白，这让它感到很困扰。

困扰不是一台机器人会有的情绪，这意味着K2肯定出现了故障，经过计算，它得出一个最优方案：如果有什么东西在影响你的电路板，修好它。

 

***

 

K2找到了R2-D2，它是一台老旧的宇航技工机器人，但根据K2收集的信息，这台机器人显然不仅仅只会修理飞船。

“我需要你的帮忙，”K2垂下脑袋，用机器语说道，“你能帮我恢复记忆储存里被删除的部分吗？”

R2发出一阵愉快的声响，表示没问题，它旁边的那台金色礼仪机器人却嘟囔着什么“你会让我们陷入麻烦的”。

在被彻底关闭之前，K-2SO重温了记忆储存里新加的Cassian Andor的照片。那个黑发男人只留下过一张照片，他看上去很严肃，眉头紧皱，K2希望再次醒来以后会知道为什么。

 

***

 

_是否激活系统？_

_是。_

_程序启动中……_

K2的机械眼重新亮起白光，它数据库的空白终于被填满了，但这似乎已经不重要了。现在K2记起了一切。

它记得第一次遇见Cassian，在Geonosis，当时它还是一台隶属帝国的机器人，半个身体已经被爆能枪打坏，那个男孩低下头，兴奋地抚摸着它的机械臂。

K2编程里的敌意命令它举起手里的爆能枪，但中枢控制的瘫痪使它的意图失败了。

“你真漂亮，”男孩低声说，“别担心，我能修好你。”

它记得被重新编程以后，在义军同盟的基地第一次激活。

Cassian的眼睛里闪着光，“嗨，我们又见面了，我给你起了个名字，叫K-2SO，你喜欢吗？”

K2惊讶于自己先前对男孩的敌意，它感觉到曾经在芯片里常常抑制思考的程序消失了，它的处理器疯狂地接收着新信息，然后它抬起了头。

“我有12%的自我意识。”它对男孩说。

“没错，生日快乐，伙计，”Cassian微笑起来，“原则上我们不能这么干，但是，”他朝K2挤了挤眼睛，“你是我的朋友，所以，不客气。”

它记得他们第一次参加任务，Cassian一直紧张地把它护在身后，直到它指出自己是一台战术分析机器人，而不是一台笨手笨脚的礼仪机器人。

Cassian大笑起来，“K，”他在炮火交错的间隙里回头看着它，“我很高兴有你在一起作战。”

它记得它第一次在任务里中弹，Cassian紧皱着眉头——在那之前，K2已经很少能见到他的笑容——一言不发地注视着自己被安上新的机械臂。

“下次不会再发生这样的事情，”Cassian对它说，K2读得出他是在做承诺，而这实在少见，“K，我很抱歉。”

它记得……

**Cassian死了。**

当这条信息最终和所有过去的数据汇合，K2察觉到有一阵电流经过处理器时停滞了一下。

如果机器人真的有情感，K2认为那是悲伤。

但是为什么，为什么，为什么Cassian要将他自己的数据从K2的记忆存储里删除呢？

一段记忆几乎未经过计算就重新在K2的眼前回放起来。

那是一次可怕的任务，他们几乎没能活着回来，Cassian中了3枪，K2的处理器则差点被打爆。事后，K2在医疗室找到了Cassian。

“你还好吗？Cassian。”K2站在他的床前，垂下脑袋。

Cassian露出一个虚弱的微笑，“没事了，我刚刚从巴克塔箱里出来，K，你看上去很担心。”

“那是正常的吗？”K2说，“我以为是因为电路板故障，这感觉实在太难受了。”

“我知道，”Cassian点点头，然后闭上了眼睛，“我9岁那年做过一个决定，K，我决定从此不再为任何人伤心，也不让任何人为我伤心。”

“非常明智。”K2礼貌地回答。

“但是，但是——”Cassian睁开眼睛，重新看着K2，“你是我最好的朋友，K。”

“我感到很荣幸。”

“你也是我唯一的朋友，”他若有所思地低语，“我得为你作打算。”

K2过去无法分析出那句话的意思，但它现在明白了。

Cassian Andor是一个傻瓜。Cassian Andor认为像K-2SO这样的机器人会有感情，甚至会为他的死伤心。

K-2SO是一台被重新编程的帝国战术分析机器人，它对义军同盟的忠诚值被设定为100%，此外，它的幽默值是26%，勇气值是87%，诚实度是95%，好奇心是31%。它的计算准确率则高达96%。

所有的程序，所有的数值，所有的计算都在警告K2为了不损坏电路板，最好删除有关于Cassian Andor的数据，但K2的处理器拒绝作出反应。

K2那12%的自我意识下了一个决定，它要永远储存着Cassian Andor相关的记忆，它还要备份它们，即使帝国覆灭，银河变迁，宇宙爆炸，它也要永远、永远地记得Cassian Andor。

**它的拯救者，它的编程者，它的搭档，它的最好的朋友。**

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一切数据来自wookieepedia，sw伪粉，有bug欢迎指出。标题乱起的，大概就是想表达爱也有很多种，机器人也许没有自我思考能力，但不代表它们不懂得爱。


End file.
